Cancer O' Lantern
by Yukitarina
Summary: Sebuah kisah tentang topeng-topeng Halloween.


A/N: Dengan ini saya harus mengucapkan maaaaaaaaaafff!!! Hiks… Maaf…maaf…maaf sebesar-besarnya… T.T Setelah ini saya harus hiatus karena suatu hal…jadi mungkin akan jarang bisa nulis fic atau reviews dalam waktu…umm…entahlah… T.T Maaaaaf banget… T.T Mohon pengertiannya… T.T Temen-temen semua semangat ya…

**Disclaimer:** Don't own SS and ST (_Sweeney Todd_). Ada satu nama yang saya ambil dari film ini.

*

**Cancer O' Lantern**

by Yukitarina Ryuuzaki

*

Di sebuah daerah di Italia, hiduplah seorang pengrajin topeng. Ia mempunyai sebuah toko mungil yang menjual berbagai topeng untuk pesta Halloween. Nama aslinya adalah Angelo, namun orang-orang memanggilnya Deathmask, karena mengasosiasikannya dengan topeng-topeng menyeramkan yang dijualnya.

Mendekati tanggal 31 Oktober, tokonya selalu ramai dikunjungi oleh warga yang hendak merayakan Halloween. Suatu hari, seorang pria yang mengagumi hasil karyanya menanyainya tentang bagaimana ia bisa membuat topeng sebagus itu.

"Panggil saja aku Cyclops. Aku sudah berkali-kali mencoba untuk membuat topeng dengan efek menyeramkan seperti milikmu, tapi tidak pernah berhasil. Bisakah kau memberitahuku rahasia membuat topeng-topeng sebagus ini?" tanya pria gemuk itu. Ia duduk di dekat jendela persegi. Di luar, daun-daun berwarna kemerahan luruh, menghiasi aspal abu-abu. Tercium juga harum kue _pretzel_ yang dipanggang di toko _pastry_ seberang. Suasana khas musim gugur.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu," kata Deathmask, tidak mempedulikan orang itu.

"Oh begitu," tiba-tiba saja orang itu terkekeh. "Aku sampai berpikir kalau topeng-topeng itu berasal dari wajah manusia _sungguhan_, manusia yang sudah mati, lebih tepatnya. Karena topeng-topengmu hidup sekali."

Deathmask langsung terpaku. Tangannya terkepal.

Ia tahu pria itu hanya bercanda. Tetapi ia tidak bisa membiarkannya.

Keesokan harinya, bahkan hingga tahun-tahun sesudahnya, Cyclops tidak pernah terdengar lagi kabarnya. Paman-bibinya menduga ia sedang berada di luar negeri—Cyclops memang sering berpelesir tanpa memberitahu mereka. Ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan satu-satunya keluarganya itu.

Namun, kadang-kadang, terdengar bisik-bisik orang yang mengatakan bahwa ada sebuah topeng di kios Deathmask yang mirip dengan wajah Cyclops.

Mereka tentu berpikir itu adalah sebuah kebetulan. Tidak mungkin Cyclops berakhir menjadi sebuah topeng Halloween.

Iya, kan?

*

*

Tahun-tahun berlalu. Usaha Deathmask semakin maju saja. Tokonya kali ini tidak hanya ramai pada minggu-minggu Halloween, tetapi juga pada hari-hari biasa, di saat para bangsawan mengadakan pesta kostum dan membutuhkan topeng-topeng menyeramkan.

Pernah seorang wanita bangsawan berambut pirang aprikot menanyakan sesuatu pada Deathmask. Pertanyaan yang membuat tangan Deathmask terkepal lagi.

"Kadang-kadang aku mencium bau tidak sedap di topeng yang kau jual," kata wanita itu. Nama wanita itu adalah Turpina. "Beberapa topeng juga bau bahan kimia…seperti formalin…"

"Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja," sahut Deathmask.

Keesokan harinya, wanita itu menjemput nasib yang sama seperti Cyclops. Kabarnya tidak pernah terdengar lagi.

"Maafkan aku," kata Deathmask, ketika ia memandang topeng baru yang baru saja ia _furnish_. Topeng itu mempunyai wajah seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna pirang aprikot. "Tapi pertanyaanmu bisa menghancurkanku…orang-orang bisa tahu rahasiaku bila kau menyebarkan tentang bau tidak sedap dan bau formalin. Aku tidak mau usahaku hancur," ia menyeringai.

Lalu, tanpa perasaan bersalah sedikit pun, ia membersihkan topeng-topengnya sedemikian rupa, seraya menyanyikan lagu dari sebuah film. "_They all deserve to die…_," nyanyinya.

*

*

Deathmask memang mempunyai sebuah rahasia. Topeng-topeng yang ia jual memang bukan topeng biasa. Topeng biasa tidak akan mempunyai permukaan sedetail itu, juga tidak akan menguarkan bau tak sedap maupun formalin.

Topeng-topeng itu sebenarnya diambil dari kepala manusia.

Kepala manusia_ sungguhan_.

Setiap kali ada kabar tentang kematian seseorang, Deathmask akan berangkat ke pemakaman dan menggali tanahnya. Hanya dia seorang yang tahu bagaimana caranya agar kulit mayat itu bisa terlepas dari tempatnya dan diproses menjadi sebuah topeng. Ah…tidak. Sebenarnya dulu ada satu orang yang mengetahui rahasianya. Orang itu sering membantunya menggali tanah pemakaman. Dia adalah sahabat baiknya. Sekilas wajahnya mirip wanita, tapi sebenarnya dia adalah seorang laki-laki. Asalnya dari Swedia, dan ia biasa dipanggil Aphro.

Aphro adalah seorang teman yang setia. Bertahun-tahun ia menemani Deathmask menjalankan kiprahnya. Namun, sekitar lima bulan yang lalu, Aphro tiba-tiba menghilang. Sepanjang waktu Deathmask mencarinya, dan akhirnya ia mengetahui dari keluarganya bahwa Aphro mengalami depresi panjang, yang menyebabkannya meminum arsenik.

Deathmask merasa amat bersalah…ia berpikir Aphro mungkin tertekan karena terus menemaninya melakukan pekerjaan kotor. Tetapi ia tidak ingin terlalu lama larut dalam kesedihan. Usahanya harus terus berjalan, dengan atau tanpa Aphro di sisinya.

*

*

Dua tahun berlalu.

Warga Italia berduka karena pengrajin topeng yang amat mereka segani, Deathmask, meninggal dunia.

Tidak ada yang tahu pasti bagaimana ia meninggal. Yang jelas, tidak ada yang diperkenankan untuk melihat isi peti mati Deathmask. Aphro akan membentak siapapun yang berani mengintip ke peti mati sahabatnya. Aphro? Ya, Aphro. Aphro sahabat Deathmask yang meminum arsenik itu.

Ya, Aphro memang meminum arsenik, tetapi ia tidak mati. Ia hanya menghindari Deathmask karena sudah tidak tahan menemaninya menggali makam di tengah malam. Namun, pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memaafkannya. Kemarin ia datang ke kiosnya, membawa sekeranjang apel kesukaan Deathmask.

Alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika menemukan Deathmask sudah tidak bernyawa.

Tanpa kepala.

Aphro tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kecuali membuat hipotesa sendiri tentang kematian Deathmask. Setelah menangis tergugu selama satu jam penuh di depan mayatnya, Aphro pun berjalan menelusuri kios Deathmask, mencari petunjuk. Ia akhirnya menemukan sebuah buku harian. Di sana tertulis 'sepak terjang' Deathmask selama menjalankan usaha topengnya, termasuk pembunuhan yang ia lakukan pada Cyclops dan Mrs. Turpina.

Baru keesokan harinya Aphro bisa menyimpulkan sebab kematian Deathmask. Ia punya dugaan kuat bahwa keluarga bangsawan Turpina ada hubungannya dengan ini. Aphro berpendapat, mungkin keluarga Turpina menyelidiki kematian wanita itu, dan akhirnya menuntut balas pada Deathmask.

Aphro semakin yakin akan kebenaran hipotesanya, ketika ia mengunjungi toko besar yang baru dibuka di tengah kota Turin. Kabarnya, toko itu adalah milik keluarga Turpina. Toko itu menjual berbagai aksesoris dan kostum Halloween, termasuk topeng-topeng menyeramkan. Walaupun kualitas topeng mereka kalah dari topeng buatan Deathmask, namun Aphro menemukan satu topeng yang amat hidup, yang kualitasnya amat mirip dengan topeng buatan Deathmask.

Aphro tahu kalau topeng itu adalah satu-satunya yang memakai wajah manusia sungguhan.

Dan wajah topeng itu mirip sekali dengan wajah Deathmask.

_Memang_ wajah Deathmask.

Fin

*

**Swedia, seminggu sebelum perang dua belas kuil.**

Aphrodite telah menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Ia membubuhkan tanda tangannya di bawah kata "Fin", lalu melamun memandang kejauhan.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia tiba-tiba menulis cerita menyeramkan itu. Ia bahkan ragu ia _bisa _menulis. Namun tampaknya ia sudah begitu lelah dengan perilaku sahabatnya, sehingga sebagai pelampiasannya, ia menulis cerita horor, yang melibatkan Deathmask sebagai pemeran utama. Dan lagi, ia juga terinspirasi pada film horor musikal lama berjudul_ Sweeney Todd _yang baru saja ditontonnya.

Deathmask tidak pernah membuka kios aksesoris Halloween. Dia juga belum mati. Masih ribut memaku kepala manusia di kuil Cancer-nya. Dan Aphrodite juga tidak pernah meminum arsenik. Itu semua hanya cerita karangannya.

Namun di kehidupan nyata, Deathmask masih sering menguliti kepala orang. Dan dia, Aphrodite, masih sering membantunya.

Aphrodite berharap cerita itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, meskipun ia ragu…karena walaupun dia dan Deathmask mungkin tidak akan berakhir seperti di ceritanya, mereka pasti akan mendapatkan efek dari semua ketidakadilan yang mereka lakukan.

Karena bila ia menanam…ia pasti akan menuai.

*****

**The End**

*****


End file.
